I See You
by AL19
Summary: There was only one question Rina didn't expect Tatsuma to ask. *Lemon, side-story to "Lovers' Ships"*


**This is actually a side story to "Lovers' Ships", not "Childs' Ships". I meant to post this soon after I finished "Lovers' Ships", but I didn't feel like it, which was actually kind of surprising to me. And I couldn't think of a decent title for this. But anyway, hope you enjoy this Tatsuma x Rina Lemon!**

* * *

I was sleeping in the bed, in Tatsuma's room. His room had two big windows, where we could see space clearly. I've been living with Tatsuma, in his ship, for three and a half months. I began to sleep in the same bed as Tatsuma when I began to live here, along with the rest of the Kaientai crew. I must admit, though, things get a bit crazy here, especially when Mutsu tends to get Tatsuma out of trouble.

As my brown eyes were closed, I suddenly felt a finger feather-touching my cheek. I widened my eyes, yelping with surprise. I then turned quickly, only to see Tatsuma sitting on the bed beside me.

I made a half-smile, and said with relief, "Oh, it's you, Tatsuma-San."

He chuckled, "Yes, it's me, Rina." I had allowed him to just call me 'Rina' without any honorific, since he's my boyfriend. But for some reason, I wasn't really ready to just call him 'Tatsuma' without an honorific as well.

Tatsuma continued, "Were you fast asleep?"

I shook my head slightly as I answered, "I don't fall asleep that quickly, Tatsuma-San. My eyes were just tired, that's all."

He raised a brow as his sunglasses were lowering down. When I saw his beautiful blue eyes, he suddenly leaned over, and kissed me on the lips. I widened my eyes again, and made a sound as his mouth covered mine. But I closed my eyes, feeling the sweet kiss coming from him.

As soon as he drifted the kiss away from me, he whispered, "Rina, do you want us to do something…special?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion, and asked, "What do you mean?"

He responded as he grinned, "I mean, do you want…to make love with me?"

When he asked that, I blinked my eyes wide in major surprise. I felt my cheeks burning, but I replied, "T-Tatsuma-San…"

Tatsuma laughed quietly, "Well, do you? I won't mind waiting if you say 'no'."

"I…I do, actually. But I'm not so sure about this," I admitted embarrassingly. I narrowed my brown eyes as I felt his hand touch my short, orange-brown hair. Tatsuma softly touched my hair, and then touched the bottom of it, where it was curled up.

He said with a tease, "So you want to make love to me, yet you're too nervous to actually do it?"

I yelped, "I-I am nervous! And besides, somebody could knock on the door, and catch us 'doing it'. Or maybe another ship will pass us, and they'll see us 'doing it' as well!"

I clenched onto his red jacket as he let out a chuckle. He informed me, "Don't worry, Rina. Everybody has gone to sleep, plus there's a button on the wall so that I can block the windows. Here, let me show you." He got off the bed, and walked over to the buttons on the wall. He looked at me for a second, but then looked at the button before pushing the top one. When he pushed it, there were steel doors closing in front of the windows. I blinked my eyes in amazement.

He asked, "Now do you think somebody from a different ship will see us, even though it's not that likely anyway?" I narrowed my eyes, and shook my head, realizing that he was right. Tatsuma walked back to the bed, and when he was about to sit down, he sat on the same side as me. Some of the blanket got off of my body, and Tatsuma was closer to me.

The brown curly-haired man touched my cheeks with his hands, and whispered as he was centimeters from my face, "Don't worry. We're all alone, and I don't believe anyone will hear us."

After that, he kissed me on the lips again. Only this kiss was longer than the last one. I closed my eyes for a moment as my blush was still on my face. My right hand softly held his wrist as he continued to have his warm lips on mine.

But Tatsuma drifted the kiss, and I opened up my eyes to give him eye contact. He smirked at me, and then pushed me onto the bed. Tatsuma took off his sunglasses, and set them on the small table that was next to the bed.

He was now kneeling on the bed, but he was over me. The blanket only covered my lower body, but Tatsuma pulled the blanket down, making it uncover my body. When the blanket was at my feet, he stopped, and chuckled, "Are you ready to do it?"

I nodded my head as I whispered, "Yes, Tatsuma-San."

"Rina, try to call me 'Tatsuma', without any honorific in it."

I stared at him, but a gulp went down my throat. I replied quietly, "T-Tatsuma, I'm ready to do it."

"Good," He smirked as he leaned over, holding my wrists down as he kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes as my mouth was barely open. My teeth were showing, but he kissed me softly on the lips once more.

While his lips were connected to mine, I felt his hand letting go of my wrist, but he let his hand touch my collarbone. His lips barely drifted away from me, but I breathed a bit heavily as he kissed me again. This kiss was rougher, though. Tatsuma slid his tongue in my mouth, which caused me to moan. I knitted my brows as I made my hand ruffle his curly hair.

His tongue was touching my tongue, so I decided to "fight" it. Our mouths were barely drifted apart, but our tongues were still wrestling each other. Tatsuma let go of my other wrist all of a sudden, which made me have the chance to push his head down with both my hands.

So I used my hands to push his head down, forcing him to have his lips connected to mine, even if our tongues were still "fighting" each other. But Tatsuma quickly lifted his head up, and asked me with a laugh, "You like that, don't you? Ahahahaha!"

I thought with a giggle, _I just love his laugh. I understand why a lot of people are annoyed by it, but for some reason, I'm never annoyed by it._

He looked down at me, and asked with a raised brow, "Why're you giggling, Rina?"

I asked back, "Why were you laughing?"

"Ahahahaha! Touché!" Tatsuma laughed again as he landed his hands on the edges of his jacket. He slowly took it off, but I giggled once more, seeing how slow he was.

I said jokingly, "Do you want me to take your jacket off for you, since you're being a bit slow?"

He replied, "I can do it. Ahahahaha!"

I couldn't help but smile at my lover. He was able to take his jacket off, but I saw that there was some sort of strap around his left shoulder. There was a holder, which looked like it was for guns. I asked him, "Do you always have that around your shoulder?"

"Yes," He immediately answered. "Because I can't just put my gun in my pocket. That would be a bit dangerous."

"Point taken," I muttered as he was taking that off as well. When he took the strap off of his shoulder, he tossed it onto the floor, along with his jacket. I decided to ask him with curiosity, "Tatsuma, why are you tossing your stuff on the floor?"

Tatsuma looked a bit serious this time. He responded, "So that they won't get in the way when we're making love."

I blinked, but felt a sudden blush on my face. I turned my head to the side, and nodded my head, letting him continue to take off his clothes. But he grabbed the edges of my kimono, and suddenly began to pull my kimono apart.

A yelp escaped my lips, and I exclaimed quietly, "T-Tatsuma!"

He chuckled huskily, "Sorry, Rina, but my serious side is kicking in."

_His serious side? Wait, that must be when he doesn't laugh._ I thought, realizing what he really meant.

Tatsuma lowered his eyelids, and leaned down, kissing part of my collarbone. I made a sound while moving my legs slightly. He continued to kiss my collarbone, but then licked under it. I made another sound as his tongue trailed from my collarbone, to my chest. His hands slowly pulled apart my dark-blue room-wear kimono, and in a matter of seconds, he pulled it to the point where my small breasts were exposed to him.

For some reason, Tatsuma stopped. He only stared at my breasts, doing nothing else. I said, "Tatsuma…is something wrong?"

He shook his head as he answered with a serious tone in his voice, "No, nothing's wrong. I just figured that you're embarrassed. I'm the first guy to make love to you, is that correct?"

I didn't know why he asked that question, but I answered anyway, "Y-Yes, Tatsuma. You are my first. Th-This will be the first time I've ever made love to anyone. So you're right, I am embarrassed."

My boyfriend smirked at me, but told me as he leaned down again, "I'm glad I'm your first." He kissed me on my cheek, then lowered his head down, kissing my neck as well. I moaned softly as he began to lick it as well. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to lick my bare neck.

My hand was gripping the bed, and I still moaned.

_T-Tatsuma, don't stop…I beg you…_

As his hair touched part of my chin, he kissed my chest once more, but started to lick my right breast. While another quiet moan was escaping my thin lips, he circled his tongue around my erect nipple.

My hand gripped the bed even more, and I didn't want Tatsuma to stop at what he was doing at the moment.

He sucked on my nipple while closing his eyes. I whimpered, "Tatsuma…yes…" My blush was still on my face, and sweat was on my forehead.

Just as my arms were beginning to shake, Tatsuma stopped sucking my nipple. He told me, "Rina, look at me."

I opened up my brown eyes slowly, and saw his grin on his face. He narrowed his blue eyes at me as his hand landed on my burning cheek.

Without adding a second thought, I asked him, "H-Have you done this before?"

He answered, "I've masturbated! Ahahahaha!"

A full-force blush was on my face. I couldn't really believe that he just said that without hesitation. I exclaimed as an anger mark was on my cheek, "That doesn't count!"

He stopped laughing, but was still smiling at me. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry. I was just a bit shocked."

"It's alright," Tatsuma replied as he pecked on my forehead. He narrowed his eyes at me once again, and added while feeling my forehead, "You look cute when you blush."

I slightly widened my eyes at him. Did he really just say that I look cute when I blush? Surely, that's embarrassing to hear him say such a thing.

I blinked, but chose to say, "You look cute without your sunglasses on." There, I shut my eyes tightly in embarrassment. I covered my face with my hands, not really wanting to give him eye contact at this moment.

_Why the hell do I feel embarrassed just by saying that?! Come on, how hard can it be to say that, despite that I've already said it?!_

As my eyes were tightly shut, I felt Tatsuma's hands pull my hands away from my face. I squinted my eyes while still feeling really hot. He smirked at me as his mouth was barely apart.

Tatsuma held one of my wrists, and then kissed it softly. He whispered, "So you like to see my eyes?"

I nodded. "I-I do. I think you're eyes are really beautiful."

"Rina…I haven't heard a comment like that in all my life. It makes me laugh that you say it, but I don't take it as a joke. So…thank you."

He kissed me on the lips for the umpteenth time. As my eyes were still squinted, I felt him unwrapping my room-wear kimono. I closed my eyes as I could feel that my dark-blue kimono wasn't covering my front body anymore. Aside from that, the only thing I had left on was my underwear.

Out of curiosity, I opened my eyes, seeing that he was taking off his shirt, which looked more like a top kimono, even though it wasn't a kimono. I smirked slightly as he was exposing his chest. I wasn't so sure if he noticed my smirk or not, but he stopped half-way.

Without a warning, he grabbed my right breast, and I yelped. He chuckled, "You're smirking at me while I'm taking my shirt off, so I'm going to do something else to you." As he was massaging it, he used his other hand to touch my stomach.

He was sliding his hand down, and just as I found out what he was going to do, he slid his hand inside my underwear. I made a whimper as he began to feel my private part.

He whispered, "Do you like this, Rina? Do you?"

I whimpered, "Y-Yes! I-I like this! Don't stop!"

"Good girl," Tatsuma whispered again as he moved his head forward, nibbling on my nipple. I moaned quietly as his hand was still feeling my private area.

But his finger was about to come inside my entrance, so I said, "Wh-What're you going to do to me now?"

The curly-haired man responded as he leaned up, "I'm going to make you feel good."

He removed his other hand from my breast, but he used it to pull down my underwear. I felt my heart beating fast and loud just as Tatsuma pulled my underwear over my ankles.

I wasn't completely naked (Since I still had my dark-blue room-wear kimono on me, though it wasn't covering my lady parts), but I had another full-force blush on my cheeks. I landed my knuckles on my chin as I hesitantly looked up to see Tatsuma.

The man took off his shirt, and then set it on the floor, with his jacket. As I took a look at his chest, he leaned down on the bed, and then told me, "Widen your legs, Rina."

I blinked, and opened my eyes wide, but gulped and did it anyway. As I slowly widened my legs, he looked down at my private area. As he looked at it, he whispered, "I'm at my serious side now. So don't expect me to laugh much."

I nodded at him as my room-wear kimono sleeve covered my mouth. As my brows were furrowed, Tatsuma landed his right hand on my left thigh. He softly touched it as he moved his head closer to my private part. Then, without warning, he began to lick my flesh, just above my entrance.

I whimpered out, "Ahh! T-Tatsuma…"

His hands widened my legs more, and he moved his tongue, licking part of my private area. I exclaimed quietly, "Tatsuma! That's dirty! Please stop that!"

He replied without looking up to me, "I don't want to. You're actually fun to play with, Rina."

"You're so dirty!" I exclaimed quietly again.

Tatsuma continued to lick my entrance, and then, he put his finger inside me. A moan escaped my lips as he slid his finger in and out of my entrance. My legs were moving slightly, but I didn't want to hit Tatsuma on the head by accident.

As I arched my back up, he pulled his finger out, but was still licking my entrance. He held the bottom of my thighs as I arched my back up again. My heart was now beating faster than usual.

Finally, he removed his tongue from my private part, and leaned up. He began to take off his pants. Tatsuma slowly pulled it down, and the more he pulled it down, the more exposed his boxers were.

Soon, he took his pants off of his ankles, and all that he wore left was his black boxers with big, red spots on them. I stared at his boxers as he told me in a low tone, "Lean up, Rina."

I blinked, but leaned my upper body up. When I was just sitting up, he held my right hand, and told me with a smirk, "Feel me."

I stared up at him with my blush still on my face. I tilted my head down again, and landed my right hand on his groin. I moved my hand up and down, pressing his groin, which made him give out a groan. My head moved forward, so that made me get closer to the bulge in his boxers.

My hand lets go of his groin, but I used both my hands to grab the edge of his boxers. He chuckled huskily as I slowly pulled his boxers down. I pulled it until his member was out of his black-red-spotted underwear. I squinted my eyes, but held his soft member.

I kissed the head of it as I felt his hands holding my head. When I closed my brown eyes, I put my mouth over his member. I moved my head forward as his hands were still on top of my short, orange-brown hair. I sucked on his member while moving back, but moving forward again.

My eyes were still closed, but I held his member as I continued to suck it. When I was about to run out of oxygen, I forced myself to move back, sort of gasping for air. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, but Tatsuma said, "Now who's dirty?" He chuckled.

Tatsuma pushed my shoulders back gently, making my body land on the bed again. He lifted my legs up again, widening them. Then, Tatsuma held his member, making it feel my entrance just before he said, "I'm putting it in." A second after that, he pushed the head of his member inside my entrance.

I actually expected it to hurt, but surprisingly, I didn't really feel pain. I just felt a tingle.

He chuckled again, "It fits just right." Tatsuma leaned over, pushing deeper into my womanhood. He asked me, "Rina…do you feel good now?"

I bit my lower lip, but responded, "I…I don't know yet."

He raised a brown brow, but smirked as he pulled back, but pushed his member inside my private area again. He continued to hold my legs up as he made a few thrusts. I moaned quietly as I looked up to him.

Tatsuma let go of my legs, but leaned over once more, landing his chest on my small breasts. As he was thrusting, he grabbed my upper arm, and licked my neck like before. He whispered, "You're so warm."

"Oohh…" I moaned in response. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt part of my room-wear kimono touch my cheek.

He leaned up slightly, but said, "I'm taking your room-wear kimono off, okay?" I nodded as he pulled my room-wear kimono off of my whole body. Now I was completely naked.

He dropped it onto the floor, and leaned down again, grabbing my left breast. Tatsuma made a sound as he licked my bare breast. He opened his mouth more, sucking on my nipple.

As more moans were escaping my lips, he pushed his manhood inside me a bit roughly. I whimpered slightly as he thrust a few more times. I buckled my hips, and somehow, I was feeling a bit of pleasure. My face was burning, but I landed my fingers on Tatsuma's back, and began to scratch it, causing red marks.

When I closed my eyes, trying to think properly, he pulled his member out.

Tatsuma lifted my right leg up, and held his member, pushing it inside my entrance again. I whispered, "Don't stop…"

He pushed in as deep as he could go. He stopped briefly before holding my other leg up. Tatsuma then pushed his manhood deep inside of me again. I moaned non-stop, but didn't want to stop moaning because I was pretty much enjoying this.

_Why do I feel so good? Even though this is my first time, I feel intense pleasure._

My boyfriend whispered in my ear, "I don't want to stop anyway." His tongue licked the lobe of my ear, and the only thing I could do was breathe on his neck. I lowered my head down, kissing his neck. His neck was so soft and tender; I wanted to do the things he did to me.

So I licked his neck, but he laughed out, "Doing the same things I did, huh?"

Without an answer from me, I licked from his neck, to his lips. I planted a kiss on my lovers' lips, but I inserted my tongue in his mouth. Now, he was moaning slightly. He fastened his thrusts, but he pulled his member out of my entrance again.

As my tongue went out of his mouth, he turned around, lying on the bed. He landed his head on the pillow, and I was sitting on his lap, but I was slowly over his member. Seconds later, it was inside my womanhood again. I relaxed at first, but knelled on the bed, setting my hands on his stomach while pushing myself up.

Tatsuma landed his hands on my hip again, but made me push up, then relax. I moaned for the umpteenth time as I closed my eyes, feeling his member deep inside me. Tatsuma leaned up, and bended his legs up at the same time. He said as he touched my back with his fingers, "Now do you feel good?"

A blush appeared on my cheeks, but I answered with a nod, "Yes, Tatsuma. I feel good."

He curved his lips up, and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed him on the forehead. Tatsuma suggested, "Let's have you on the bed again."

I nodded my head again, and I turned, landing my back on the bed again. Without a warning, he quickly pushed his member inside my private area. I squinted my brown eyes as another moan escaped my lips.

Without thinking, I reached my hand out, grabbing his buttock. He gasped quietly as he teased, "You're trying to mess with me, aren't you?"

I replied, "What? Can't I do something perverted?"

He chuckled as he said, "You can, but I didn't expect you to grab my bottom."

"Well, I wasn't thinking straight at first, but then I decided to grab you," I giggled.

Tatsuma smiled a bit, and kissed me on the cheek again. As I pushed his boxers down even more, he thrust his member inside my entrance once again. I continued to grab his buttock as Tatsuma sucked on my neck. I moaned almost silently, and closed my eyes.

_How come I don't want you to stop? Is it because I love you so much, Tatsuma?_

I smiled slightly as his lips touched my shoulder. He didn't really kiss it, but he breathed a bit heavily.

He then pulled his member out of my entrance, and told me, "Rina, lean up again."

I did what he wanted me to do. I leaned my body up, and he held my wrist, pulling me up more. Tatsuma sat on the bed, but told me again, "Turn around, and then sit on my lap." I raised a brow at first, but seconds later, I understood what he meant by that. I blushed once again as I slowly crawled to Tatsuma, turning my body around. My back was facing him, but I moved back to the point where my back touched his chest.

I spread my legs out, while kneeling on the bed. Tatsuma held my hip as he used his other hand to hold his member. When I relaxed, his manhood entered me. I moaned a little louder. Tatsuma let go of my hip, and used both of his hands to hold the bottom of my thighs. His member was still inside me, but he pushed my thighs, making me go up a bit. He let me go down seconds later. My brown eyes closed as he was sliding in and out of me, again and again.

As he continued to hold my thighs, I slowly turned my head around, and asked him, "Tatsuma…are you alright, holding my legs like this?"

He raised a brow, and asked, "What makes you ask that?"

I blushed again, and narrowed my eyes while responding, "I…I just thought I was a bit heavy."

"Don't say that. You're not heavy at all," Tatsuma replied as his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes again, but wrapped my left arm around his neck. Well, just the side of it.

Then, I suddenly felt even more hotter, and my stomach was starting to curl up. I gasped, "Tatsuma! M-My stomach is twisting! I-I feel like I can't take any more of this!"

He chuckled, "You're almost at your climax."

I widened my eyes. "Am I your first as well? Since you never really answered my question from before."

"You are my first as well. I was never able to get a girlfriend because they hate how I laugh a lot. But I love laughing, so I can't help it."

I furrowed my brows at him as I whispered, "I love your laugh, Tatsuma. And I love you."

He smiled at me as he closed his blue eyes half-way. He pushed my legs up to where he pulled himself out of my private area. Tatsuma turned around, and pushed me onto the bed, only a bit rougher.

As I grunted, he said, "Sorry."

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean to push me onto the bed like that."

Tatsuma smiled at me again. He held his member, but then pushed it inside my womanhood once more. I bit my lower lip as he quickly pushed in as deep as he could possibly go. Suddenly, he was fastening his thrusts as he leaned over, landing his chest on my small breasts like before.

I tried to ask him, "Wh-What…?"

He whispered in my ear, "I'll make sure you feel really good." A shiver went up my spine as he pushed deep into me again.

My stomach was twisting again, and I couldn't help but close my eyes tightly, and scratch his back with my nails. I curled my toes as I lifted my legs up, bending them. I nearly buried my face into his neck as he muttered, "Yes, Rina…come. I'll definitively make you feel really good. Oh, my…"

I clenched my teeth slightly as my body was getting hotter and hotter. I squinted my eyes while barely opening my mouth. I was about to scream from intense pleasure.

When my moan was about to turn into a scream, Tatsuma leaned up a bit, and slightly widened his blue eyes as he quickly landed his lips on mine. I had a feeling that he didn't want me to scream because there were other crew members in the Kaientai ship. And if they heard us, there would be no doubt that at least one of the crew members would hear us having sex.

While Tatsuma's lips wouldn't let mine go, I shut my eyes tightly, and screamed into his mouth. It wasn't really quiet, but at least no one else would hear my scream from outside of our room.

With one more rough thrust, I could feel myself squeezing his member. His lips drifted away from mine, and when I opened my eyes a bit, I quietly exclaimed, "T-Take it out! Please…it feels too much! T-Tatsuma…!"

He smirked at me while narrowing his beautiful eyes. Tatsuma replied, "Oh, I'll take it out, Rina. But you're squeezing me, so it's kind of hard to pull it out of you."

"I-I'm serious! Take it out, please!"

"Alright, alright," He chuckled as he pulled his member out of my private part. I breathed heavily in exhaustion, and my whole body was resting on the bed. Tatsuma stared at me with that smirk still on his face while I felt my heart beating at a maximum speed.

Tatsuma softly touched my cheek with his fingers. He leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek, then my lips afterward. I gave him a small smile as I forced myself to lean up, and wrap my arms around his neck. I kissed him deeply on the lips as I felt his hands holding my back. He pulled me close to him, giving me a hug.

As I let go of his lips, I said, "That wasn't bad at all."

He laughed, "No, it wasn't. You really were cute while we were doing it! Ahahahaha!"

I giggled, "Shall we go to sleep?"

"We shall." Our noses touched each other, and soon, we slid into the blanket, and my body was close to his. He pulled his black-red-spotted boxers back up, but I was still naked.

As he felt my short, orange-brown hair, he whispered to me, "I love you, Rina."

I whispered back as I touched his chest with my hands, "I love you too, Tatsuma."

He turned, and turned off the light. But we left the steel windows closed. I closed my eyes while whispering to him again, "Could we do this again someday?"

Tatsuma answered, "Yes. We'll do it again some other time."

Another giggle escaped my lips as I was now closer to him. Soon, we went to sleep, and boy, did I enjoy making love to my boyfriend.

* * *

**As I mentioned, I was originally going to post this soon after I finished re-writing "Lovers' Ships" (I actually wrote this near the end of December. Derp!), but for some damn reason, I didn't feel like posting it. But, now I have, so I'm glad that has gotten out of the way. And do not ask me why I made Tatsuma say, "I've masturbated", because I'm going to admit that I am a bit embarrassed writing that part down, yet I didn't really want to change it. *Feels really awkward as my cheeks flush***

**I really love this couple. I really do. *flushes yet again* And it's not because Rina's my OC.**

**I don't expect people to review this (Since Tatsuma is still an under-loved character.), but I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
